Phantom
Phantom is one of Mundus' Generals (seemingly of equal rank with a devil knight) and is considered his right hand "man"Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Phantom': "This is one of the servants of the Dark Emperor. Inside its exo-skeleton body there’s hot molten lava. Not only is the shell hard, but it also protects it from magical attacks as well.". Devil May Cry The Phantom (or simply Phantom) is a boss character that appears in Devil May Cry. He is a massive demon resembling a fiery tarantula/scorpion hybrid'''Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Phantom: "Giant demon that has a spider-shaped body and the body fluid made of lava.". In his introduction, Phantom corners Dante, thinking him to be an ordinary human. As he confidently refers to Dante as a "disappointing catch," Dante comments on the demon's size and hopes that there is "something beside that big body of yours." Phantom is defeated by Dante and manages to escape. However, he continually pursues him over the next several levels. Phantom is finally defeated when he crashes through a window on the roof, impaling himself on a statue below. Gazing at Dante, he sees Sparda's image and refuses to believe the dark knight is still alive. Dante then tells him that he is not Sparda, but his son. Phantom dies soon after, melting into a pool of lava, unable to respond. Phantom uses a variety of attacks during his boss fights. He has the ability to release fire balls from his mouth''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Phantom: "It can charge its evil powers and unleash its fires of evil through its mouth. Rolling seems to work well in avoiding this attack.", call pillars of lava from the ground below the player's feet''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Phantom: "It can summon the dead by sticking its head into the ground, and the dead will awaken in the shape of fire pillars. The fire pillars strikes from the places where the ground lights up. Run and jump to avoid this attack." (referred to as "calling dead souls" within the game) and is able to leap great distances. He attempts to land on Dante and crush him with his great weight. Phantom also is able to grow a long, scorpion-like tail from his back, which he can use to strike or swipe at the player. Being composed mainly of stone and volcanic rock, Phantom's only two weak points are his face''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Phantom: "It uses its mouth to release its magical powers. This opening is the only vulnerable part of the monster." and his back''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Phantom: "The body’s topside is also its weak point. If you want to prove yourself as a true Devil Hunter, close in on the enemy and attack him from above!". Any other attacks bounce off of his impenetrable skin, leaving the player open to attack. ''Devil May Cry 2'' novel An alternate-universe version of Phantom appears, in a human form described as "a squat bull of a man whose stance betrayed a fire that blazed stronger than the others". He also assumes his traditional demon form while fighting alongside Dante during the rebellion against Mundus. ''Devil May Cry 2'' Phantom makes a brief appearance as a boss, where he emerges from a portal in the sky once the island has been brought closer to the Demon World. No explanation for this fight or his apparent return from the dead is given, though the Guidepost indicates that the portal may be a "door to the past". He has no dialogue, and acts as nothing more than a regular boss character. When defeated, he shatters into glass-like shards, but does reappear as part of Argosax the Chaos. Trivia *In the Dreamwave comics version of Devil May Cry, it is revealed that Phantom tried to eat Dante as "only a demon of the highest order can initiate the evolution," implying that he devours other demons in order to grow stronger. *Phantom also makes a cameo appearance in the opening animation for the Devil May Cry anime. If you look closely, there are 2 of them in the image. *Because of his rather frequent appearances in Devil May Cry and a reappearance in the second, he holds the distinction of being the second most recurring boss in the series, surpassing Griffin and Nightmare by one encounter. *In the game: Bayonetta, also by Hideki Kamiya, Bayonetta can summon Phantom (known as Phantasmaraneae) through the use of her hair. References Category:Fire